Il était plusieurs fois à Wonderland
by Kumira
Summary: Et si les contes traditionnels que nous connaissons subissaient quelques modifications ? Les personnages d'Alice au Royaume de Cœur ont envahi toutes ces belles histoires pour en faire quelque chose de ... totalement fou ! A l'image de Wonderland !


**Notes : Konichiwa mina ! ^0^/**

**Me voici de retour avec pleins de contes farfelus … Je ne sais pas vraiment tout les combien de temps je posterai de nouveaux chapitres mais de toute façon les histoires ne sont pas liées alors je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance ~ !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Heart no kuni no Alice ! Mais si c'était le cas … MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! ! *rire diabolique***

**.**

**Il était plusieurs fois à Wonderland ... **

.

Chapitre 1 : _Le petit chaperon rouge_

.

Il était une fois dans un petit village de campagne, un beau jeune homme prénommé Ace. Certains le surnommaient "le petit chaperon rouge" dû à la couleur de son manteau. Cependant il ne portait pas de chaperon, ce qui rendait ce surnom assez inutile ... Et idiot aussi.

Une fois de plus, Ace décida d'aller rendre visite à son vieil ami Julius, vivant dans le village voisin. Malheureusement il se fit intercepter par sa mère, la chef du village, Vivaldi.

« ACE ! ÇA FAIT TROIS HEURES QUE JE TE CHERCHE !

- Hahaha ~!

- ET ARRÊTE DE RIRE COMME UN ABRUTI !

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, mère ~?

- Tu es en âge de te marier alors épouse Alice, qu'elle puisse devenir ma belle fille !

- Hahaha ! Je suis gay. » Annonça-t-il simplement en prenant un panier en osier des mains de sa mère, interdite.

_Une galette et un petit pot de beurre ? Ça fera plaisir à mon Julius ~_ Pensa-t-il joyeusement.

Le jeune homme quitta le village, traversa un petit sentier fleuri et s'engouffra dans la forêt.  
Là, il remarqua que Peter le chasseur faisait son métier. Il le taquina donc comme à son habitude.

« Hey Peter ! Tu chasses le lapin ~? C'est pas encore la saison des amours pourtant, hahaha ~!

- ENCORE TOI ACE ?! Dégage de là avant que je te tue !

- Uwaah ... T'es pas très drôle Peter ! T3T

- M'en fiche ! »

Ace repartit donc à travers les chemins poussiéreux de la sombre forêt, le sourire aux lèvres, fier de sa blague.

Le chaperon rouge se fit poursuivre par un ours qui - d'après lui - voulait jouer. Il resta donc assit sur la branche d'un très grand arbre en s'amusant à agiter son manteau sous le nez de l'animal énervé.  
Cependant, notre joyeux luron (qui s'était encore perdu) fini par se languir de ne point voir son ami et se décida à laisser l'ours tranquille ... Du moins, avant que son ventre ne se mette à gargouiller.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? S'étonna Blood, le loup. Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué !

- Pas du tout ~! Je vais voir mon meilleur ami !

- Hum ... Et où habite-t-il si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Dans une immeeeeeennnnse tour du village voisin ! On peut la voir, là-bas ~ Répondit Ace en pointant un morceau d'une tour éloignée qui dépassait vaguement au-dessus des arbres. C'est un ermite alors il ne sort quasiment jamais.

- Je vois ... Et si on faisait la course, histoire de voir qui de nous deux arrivera le premier ~?

- Hahaha ~! Pourquoi pas ~ Je prend ce chemin !

- C'est ça ... À plus tard ~ » Rétorqua le loup en voyant Ace partir dans la mauvaise direction.

Tandis que Blood avançait d'un pas rapide, le chaperon rouge traînassait en sifflant. Il se moquait bien d'arriver après le loup ! Alors évidemment, celui-ci débarqua en premier au village.

Le rusé frappa à la porte.

« Qui va là ? Gronda un homme à l'intérieur.

Blood se racla la gorge et imita la voix d'Ace.

- C'est le petit chaperon rouge ~ Je viens t'apporter une galette et un petit pot de beurre !

- ... Ace ... Quand tu auras fini d'imiter je ne sais quel idiot tu tireras la chevillette, la bobinette cherra !

- Tout de suite, hahaha ~! »

_Comment ça un idiot ? Mon imitation est parfaite ! ! !_

Les loups n'aimes pas les critiques.

Il décida donc de manger cet homme pour lui faire regretter cet affront (à la base il voulait simplement le voler). Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas remarqué la grande fenêtre qui menait vers la place centrale du village ... Une villageoise qui passait par là hurla en le voyant. Ce n'était pas un cri de terreur mais plutôt un cri de ... fangirl ?

« **OH MY GOD ! BLOOD DUPRÉ IS INSIDE ! ****»**

Les choses empirèrent lorsque d'autres villageoises entendirent ce cri de ralliement. La panique s'empara alors de Blood quant il entendit toutes ses femmes qui défonçaient les portes de la tour. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Vite. Très vite.  
Il sauta par une autre fenêtre, plus éloignée, qui menait vers la forêt et s'enfuit plus vite qu'un cheval au galop.

... Et pendant ce temps, Ace était encore perdu quelque part.

* * *

« Dis Julius ... Fit Ace tout en s'étirant sur la table. Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu aussi populaire, hahaha ~! Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là toutes ces femmes ?

- Si seulement je le savais ... Elles ont démoli ma porte !

- ... Tu veux un morceau d'ours ? C'est très bon quand la viande est cuite par un feu de camp sauvage ~ Déclara-t-il joyeusement en tendant une énorme cuisse d'ours grillé à son ami.

- Non merci. =_=

- Uwaah ... »

.

**Moralité : **

**_Si vous rencontrez un loup ... Vous aurez rencontré un loup._**


End file.
